D2 Super Luigi Land
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: First Mario fanfic. Story based on the 1989 Game Boy game Super Mario Land but with Luigi on the quest instead of Mario, who's got a broken leg following the last battle with Bowser. After some thought, I think that I'll have this story placed on hiatus for now.
1. Message for Luigi

**Author's Note: This story is based on the 1989 Game Boy game** ** _Super Mario Land_** **, which is the game that introduces Princess Daisy. As the title suggests, Luigi does the rescue of Princess Daisy instead of Mario, as was the case in the original game.**

 **Story is canon with the events of _Super Mario Bros.,_ _Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels_ ( _Super Mario Bros. 2_ in Japan) and _Super Mario Bros. 2_ ( _Super Mario USA_ in Japan) and takes place after the events of _Super Mario Bros. 3_. For more information, please see my Profile.**

 **First _Mario_ fanfic, although I currently have a _Scooby-Doo_ and _Mario_ crossover in process, titled _Super Doo Team_. Please give it a read and review!**

 **I don't own _Mario_. Nintendo does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A message for Luigi and the adventure begins

 _Location: Mushroom Kingdom_

It has been two months since Mario and Luigi had rescued Princess Peach Toadstool from Bowser and the Koopalings. In the two months since then, the Mushroom Kingdom has been quiet, with the kingdom's citizens returning to normal daily everyday life since the liberation of the kingdom from the invading forces from the United Darkland Kingdom of which King Bowser rules.

That afternoon, Mario was sitting on the couch reading the Mushroom Times newspaper while Luigi was relaxing in his green armchair listening to Beethoven's Seventh Symphony ( **My most favourite symphony composed by Beethoven** ). Mario still had the cast he received from the final battle against Bowser on his leg and has to move around with crutches.

"Things sure are quiet around here lately ever since we beat Bowser and his Koopalings when they invaded the kingdom two months ago, Luigi." Mario commented as he closed the newspaper.

"I agree." Luigi nodded. "You really needed that peace and quiet so you can heal that wound you got from that final battle, Mario."

"You got that right. It may have been two months since we had that battle, but my leg still hurts like a pain in the neck, in the name of spaghetti." Mario replied.

The living room was silent after that last remark and the twin brothers continued to do what they were doing when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Luigi says as he paused the CD player and went to pick up the phone. From the caller ID, he noted that it was the princess calling.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Luigi, it's me, Peach." Princess Peach replied on the other end.

"Oh, hi. How are you, Peach?"

"I'm good. How's Mario with his leg?"

"He's doing alright, although I have a hunch he still need his crutches for another two weeks."

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I'm going to need you, Luigi."

"Oh, what is it?" Luigi can detect a hint of urgency in the princess' voice.

"It's something I rather not speak in the phone, but I need to talk to you at my castle. Mind if you come over?"

"Why, certainly. I was actually getting a little board back here and needed to do something for a change."

"Awesome. I'll see you here."

"Certainly." He then hung up the phone.

"What is it, Luigi?" Mario asked as he put down the paper.

"The princess needs to talk to me on something she felt she can't explain on the phone, Mario. I have to get over to her castle." Luigi explained.

"I see." Mario nodded.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Luigi arrived at Peach's castle, where he was greeted by Toadsworth.

"Ah! Master Luigi!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "You're here just in time. The princess is in the throne room, waiting for you."

"Awesome." Luigi nodded as he made his way into the castle.

"How's Master Mario's leg?" Toadsworth asked on their way in.

"It's getting better, although he still needs his crutches for two more weeks." Luigi replied.

"I see." Toadsworth nodded. "Please send him my regards."

"Of course." Luigi nodded as he enters the castle.

Soon, Luigi is in the throne room where he shared an embrace with the princess.

"Luigi, glad you can make it." Peach says after the embrace.

Luigi nodded before asking, "So what is it that you will like to discuss with me?"

"It's about my friend Princess Daisy. She's the ruler of the neighbouring Sarasaland." Peach explained. "We used to write letters and chat with each other on the phone frequently and she used to pay me visits before you and Mario arrived."

"I see. Please go on." Luigi nodded.

"Well, Daisy hasn't been writing back to my letters or returning my calls in the past two months after the rescue from Bowser, and I was starting to worry if something had happened to her. Then, this morning I received this letter from someone named 'Tatanga'." Peach continued before giving Luigi a letter.

Luigi took the letter from Peach and looked at it. It read:

"To the meddling friend of Daisy:

Your friend is currently in my hands, safeguarded from any meddlers who wishes to challenge my power.

If you have someone that has the nerve to come and rescue her, then be my guest. Send him on a quest through Sarasaland, where my lieutenants will be waiting. I will be waiting as well, and if you are fortunate to survive your encounter with them, then I shall personally fight you to the very end and show you what it takes to defeat the great alien invader!

Do you accept the challenge? If so, I shall look forward to personally exterminate your hero or see my lieutenants do the job in my absence.

From, the Great Tatanga"

Luigi looked at Peach after finishing reading the letter. His eyes showed surprise.

Before he can say something, Peach handed him a photo as she said, "This photo came with the letter, Luigi."

Luigi nodded as he took a look at the photo. It was that of an attractive orange-haired princess with a yellow dress being locked in a cage with a purple alien creature looking towards the camera. The princess looked like she is calling for help.

"Mama mia!" He remarked as he looked at the photograph. "He sure seemed serious in this one, Peach."

"Yes. I was wondering if you can lend a hand and rescue her on your own, Luigi." Peach said.

"Well, I was looking for something to do for a change, so I suppose I can give it a shot."

"Awesome!" Peach says as she hugged Luigi, happy that he agreed to go on a rescue mission.

Soon, they were joined by Toadsworth, who was carrying a thick book on Sarasaland.

"Now before you get started with your mission, Luigi, here are the things you have to take note of in your quest." Toadsworth says.

* * *

During Toadsworth's one-hour lecture on Sarasaland, Luigi managed to learn some of the important details on the country.

The country consists of four constituent kingdoms: The Birabuto Kingdom, which comprises of the country's majority of deserts and is the country's hottest kingdom, the Muda Kingdom, which is tropical and is the location of the country's major lakes, the Easton Kingdom, which is mainly comprised of rock and has some of the country's most famous caves and temples, and the Chai Kingdom, where the capital of Sarasaland is located at.

Each of the four kingdoms is guarded by a guardian who are currently under the hypnotism of Tatanga and carry out anything at the alien invader's bidding. Luigi guessed that the four hypnotized guardians are the "lieutenants" mentioned in the letter and figured that he will have to find a way to break the hypnotism in order to defeat Tatanga.

Toadsworth also mentioned the types of enemies he will encounter on his quest, many of whom are similar to Bowser's henchmen in terms for behaviour.

In the end, Luigi departed from the Mushroom Kingdom not long after Peach, Mario, Toadsworth and the kingdom's citizens wished him luck on his quest.

Armed with his backpack, Luigi sets off into Sarasaland for another adventure!

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Trouble at the border town

Chapter 2: Trouble at the border town

The walk to the border between Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom from Peach's castle took about half and hour with Luigi walking in his normal pacing used while on adventures with Mario.

His green backpack is filled with Electro-Flower gloves ( **Note: Luigi will be shooting electric bolts instead of fireballs in my fanfics to differentiate him from Mario. His electricity bolts are green with blue sparks. The Electro-flowers are the Luigi-equilivant of the Fire Flowers for Mario.** ), Super Mushrooms, food, water and Coins, as well as a map of Sarasaland.

Eventually, he reached the small border town, where the border guards for Sarasaland are posted.

As he approached the small town, though, he was surprised to see smoke and Toads scambling everywhere.

"What in the..." Luigi didn't have time to finish the thought, as he immediately caught sight of some Goomba-like creatures and black-shelled Koopas looting the tow, setting the buildings on fire and taking some prisoners.

Just then, a Bee-like creature caught sight of him and yelled, "Hey, we've got an intruder here!"

The Goomba-like creatures and the black-shelled Koopa saw Luigi and dropped what they were doing before charging towards him.

"Uh oh. Looks like I've got work cut out for me ahead!" He thought to himself.

Immediately, he produced a pair of Electro-Flower gloves from his pocket and put them on.

At that instant, he got changed into wearing a white shirt with green overalls and a white cap with a green 'L' on it.

Immediately, he started shooting green electric bolts from his gloves and jumped as he took aim at the various creatures that were charging towards him.

Nearby, all of the town's residents watched in amazement as Luigi stomped on the various creatures charging towards him, shooting electric balls at them and defeating them one by one.

During the battle, Luigi took note that the Koopas all become Bench Koopas once he stomped on their shells, which then starts to count down. He then figured he can use those shells as Bob-ombs and blow up some of the enemies that were charging towards him. ( **Note: In all of my _Mario_ stories, all Koopa Troopas becomes Bench Koopas once they are stomped on instead of disappearing or retreating into their shells (Think about the games _Super Mario World,_ its ports and remakes and _Super Mario 3D World_ )**) He then remembered that they were called Bombshell Koopas, due to the shells being able to count down and explode once the Koopa is stomped on and becomes a Bench Koopa.

Seeing the loss of several troops, the Bee-like creature, who Luigi remembered to be known as a Bunbun, yelled, "Retreat! That intruder is too strong!"

The remaining Bombshell Koopas and Goomba-like creatures, which Luigi remembered to be known as Goombos, retreated as one of the Bombshell Koopas yelled, "Sound the alarm!"

After watching the invaders retreat, Luigi turned to the town's residents. They all cheered as the town mayor raced to him and said, "Thank you, Luigi!"

"Not a problem. Is everyone all right?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. Everyone is accounted for, but those invaders had imprisoned the border guards at the border crossing post, Mr. Luigi. You better be careful."

Nodding, Luigi proceeded to make his way to the border when another Toad raced to him.

"Wait up, Mr. Luigi!" The Toad shouted. "You better get some supplies filled up before you cross the border!"

"Sure, sure. What have we got?" Luigi asked as the Toad led him to the town's Toad House.

Once the duo arrived, the Toad said, "Before you cross into Sarasaland, you need to get new power ups to defend yourself from those unfamiliar enemies."

He then went to a closet and took out two pairs of Superball gloves.

"What's this?" Luigi asked as he looked at the gloves.

"These are Superball gloves. They allow you to fire superballs at enemies, since fireballs and electric balls aren't effective against those species of enemies that currently reside in Sarasaland."

Luigi immediately remembered that his electric balls weren't very effective against the Bombshell Koopas, which took him at least three electric balls to defeat, requiring him to stomp on them and set off the bombshells.

"Ah! No wonder I had to stomp on those Bombshell Koopas during the battle. Does a single Superball defeat the enemy?" Luigi inquired.

"Yes. Some enemies require more than one Superball to defeat, though, and electric balls and fireballs don't work on them, either. However, the good thing about the Superballs is that they can collect coins situated on dangerous terrain for you. Just fire one and it will collect the coins."

"Awesome. How much do these cost?"

"Normally, they will cost Five Coins for each pair, but since you had just saved the town from those invaders, these gloves will be free for you. One thing worth noting is that you can also get extra power ups at Toad Places in towns in Sarasaland."

"Alright." Luigi nodded as he took the gloves. "I best be off."

"Awesome. Good luck with your adventure, Mr. Luigi."

"Thank you."

* * *

After exiting the Toad House, Luigi made his way to the border crossing and just as the Toad mayor had mentioned, it was stationed by plenty of enemy troops, including several Goombos and Bombshell Koopas, in addition to a Bunbun and a Fighter Fly.

"Ah! Here comes that intruder now. Prepare to hold him off!" The Bunbun ordered.

The troops armed themselves and charged towards Luigi. Immediately, he put on a pair of Superball gloves and posed for battle. As he did so, he noted that he still remained in his typical outfit, wearing his usual green shirt, dark blue overalls and green cap with his trademark 'L' on it. ( **Note: In the game, when Mario received the Super Flower, his sprite remained the same as in his Super and Small forms, which was also shown in the artwork, thus I'll have Luigi remaining in his typical outfit even after receiving the Super Flower (In the form of Superball gloves in this story)** )

"Time to test out this new power up!" He thought to himself.

He then jumped and started firing superballs at the charging enemies. He noted that the superballs indeed have a greater effect on the enemies then his electric balls. He was able to eliminate Bombshell Koopas and the Bunbun with one shot at them, and he noted the Fighter Fly requires two superballs.

With all enemy troops gone, Luigi went to the guard shack and saw the two Toad border guards tied up and gagged in the shack.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Luigi!" One of the guards said in gratitude as Luigi pulls down the gag and proceeds to untie the two guards.

"What happened?" Luigi asked.

"We were sitting here in our posts as usual when a Goomba-like creature came to us and said that his partner is not comfortable. I went to help while Jake here stayed in the guard shack. As soon as I arrived at the creature's partner, I felt something whacking my head from behind and all went black. Then, when I woke up, we were tied up and gagged with those Goombas and black shell Koopas in our places." The second guard explained.

"Better let the princess know that security here has been breached." Luigi suggested.

"Good idea." The first guard nodded. It was then that they noted that the more-famous Mario wasn't here.

"By the way, what brings you here, Mr. Luigi? And where's your brother?" The second guard asked.

"Well, Mario is at home recovering from a broken leg he received during our last battle with Bowser two months ago. And the princess asked me to help out Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. She had received a letter from a 'Tantaga' informing her that Daisy has been imprisoned in her kingdom, so she sent me on this quest." Luigi explained.

"I see." The second guard nodded. "Well, I believe you better be off now, and do be very careful!"

"Don't worry, I will." Luigi nodded.

"Good luck!" The first guard said as Luigi crossed the border after showing them his passport.

"Thank you." Luigi nodded as he tipped his cap.

And so, Luigi has left the Mushroom Kingdom and enters Sarasaland!

* * *

 **What awaits Luigi in his adventure in Sarasaland? Stay tuned!**

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Adventures in the Birabuto Kingdom

Chapter 3: Adventures in the Birabuto Kingdom

After crossing the border, Luigi walked past a sign that said:

"Welcome to the Birabuto Kingdom

The Desert Kingdom of Sarasaland"

Looking around, he immediately understood why the kingdom is Sarasaland's "Desert Kingdom".

The surrounding area is mainly desert with a few grasslands and small lakes. He can also see pyramids in the distance.

"Well, well. Reminds me of ancient Egypt." Luigi thought to himself.

It was then that he caught sight of an approaching squad of Goombos.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Luigi thought to himself as the Goombos spotted him.

Sure enough, the Goombos charged towards him after recognizing him as the person that managed to defeat the troops that breached the border security.

"Here goes nothing." Luigi thought to himself as he quickly snapped on his Superball gloves.

It didn't take long for Luigi to defeat the squad of Goombos, and he managed to get a few coins as the squad disappeared following their defeat.

"Yhew! Good thing I didn't take a hit!" Luigi commented as he took a drink of water.

After finishing his drink, Luigi moved on and stopped by a warp pipe guarded by two Goombos.

The Goombos once again tried to charge towards him, but he defeated them effortlessly with his Super Balls.

As the Goombos disappeared, Luigi thought he have heard muffing coming from the warp pipe.

"Better go check." Luigi thought to himself as he entered the warp pipe and made his way down.

Sure enough, when Luigi reached the bottom of the pipe, he spotted two Toads tied up and gagged in the room, which was looted and is in a huge mess.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Luigi!" The first Toad said as Luigi removes the gag.

"Don't mention it." Luigi nodded as he untied the Toads. "What happened here?"

"Oh, those blasted Goombos knocked us out after throwing a grenade with knockout gas down the pipe." The second Toad replied. "When we return to our senses, the whole room was looted and was in a huge mess."

"Mama mia!" Luigi remarked. "I guess it's a good thing they only tied you guys up. It could've been worse."

"Yeah, that's true." The first Toad nodded. "Speaking of those devils, sounds like there's trouble in the village!"

"Uh-huh." Luigi nodded. "Looks like there's more work for me to do."

As he made his way up the pipe, the second Toad said, "Be careful, Mr. Luigi."

"Don't worry about me." Luigi nodded. "I'll help get your belongings back."

The first Toad was right. As soon as Luigi got out of the warp pipe, he can see the village ahead was in chaos, as Toads ran around while Goombos, Fighter Flies and Bomb Shelled Koopas raced around the place, looting and stealing.

"Here goes nothing." Luigi thought to himself as he prepares for yet another battle against the mob of enemy troops.

For a while, Luigi wasn't able to keep himself on top of the mob of enemy troops that rushed towards him, even with his Superball. Eventually, Luigi knew that it was time for him to use his Invincible Star.

"Invincible Luigi, here we go!" Luigi exclaimed as the palm of his left hand makes contact with the Invincible Star he carries with him after pulling it out of his backpack. Within seconds, he started flashing and he charged towards the enemy troops. **(Note: In order to activate the Invincibility power up, one must touch the Star with the palm of his/her dominant hand.**

 **In addition, Luigi is left-handed in my stories (If you take a look of his Golden Statue form in _Super Mario 3D World_ , you will notice that he raised his left paw instead of his right, plus there were several instances where he raised his left hand frequently))**

He defeated the enemies effortlessly, and after snapping his fingers, he was back to normal.

Looking around, he saw several of the town's people watching the action, and they all cheered when he eliminated the last of the enemy troops.

"Thank you, Luigi!" The town's mayor exclaimed. "That was perfect timing of yours."

"Thanks for the compliment." Luigi tipped his cap as he shook the Toad mayors hand. "I hope everyone is alright."

"Don't worry, everyone is accounted for, but I fear the worst for Princess Daisy." The mayor replied.

"Which is why I'm here." Luigi added. "A good thing I was passing by."

"And right on time, too." The mayor nodded.

Seeing his watch, Luigi said, "Well, I better get going. Glad that everyone in town is accounted for."

"Thanks, Luigi. Do be very careful, though, there's more of them as you go on, and the terrain becomes increasingly difficult to cross through."

* * *

Throughout the following three, four days, Luigi continues with his quest through the Birabuto Kingdom.

Along the way, he encountered more enemies, defeated them and rescued many of the villages and towns along the way. He also collected more items and coins as he went, with many of the villagers and towns people expressing gratitude for liberating their occupied places.

During the night, Luigi will spend his time in a motel in the last town or village he liberated for the day for some rest and sleep. If the sun sets before he can arrive at an establishment, though, he will stop by the main road and set up camp with a tent, a hammock, a fire and a flagpole with his emblem on the flag.

Given that it is never known who may be around in the area during the night, Luigi also set up some defense and alarm systems that will alert him immediately if a snooper is nearby.

After liberating a small city located in the outskirts of a large forest area, Luigi noted that the trees are actually very tall and either grew out from the wetlands below or grew from ground that is very far below. Either way, he figured that he will have to leap on those trees if he wanted to make it through the forest safely, especially after he saw a tall dog-like figure with large feet and wearing a crumpled fedora losing his balance and ends up falling to the ground far below the surface.

"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The figure exclaimed as he fell into the endless pit.

 **(For those of you that watched Disney cartoons, does this sound familiar? And who is the figure that fell into the endless pit?)**

"Mama mia." Luigi thought before taking a deep breath and started jumping onto a tree.

The first jump was too far, and he came close to falling off the edge.

"Yikes! Don't forget that it takes longer for me to stop in comparison to Mario." Luigi thought to himself as he looked down from the edge.

Luckily for Luigi, he managed to make it through the forest, encountering some enemies in the process, including plenty of Bunbuns.

He eventually arrived at the second small city and once again has to do the work of eliminating the enemy troops that occupied and looted the place.

Once he finished the job, the city's citizens and the mayor gave him a warm round of applause as signs reading "Thank you, Luigi!" were raised everywhere in the city.

"So where you heading for next, Mr. Luigi?" The mayor asked once celebrations were over.

"The regional capital of this kingdom, and then off to liberate the three other kingdoms and save Princess Daisy." Luigi replied.

"Well, do be very careful on your way, especially when you arrive in the underground city that is the capital. The guardian is possessed by that alien occupier and is fairly powerful."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning." Luigi nodded as he put on his cap in a determined fashion.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main capital of Sarasaland, a highly decorated Goombo raced into Princess Daisy's palace.

In the throne room, the Goombo was greeted by Tatanga, the ruler.

"Sire, I've got some terrible news from the Birabuto Kingdom." The Goombo said.

"What is it?" Tatanga asked. "Make it quick, general, because I've got a meeting to attend in ten minutes."

"I've just got a call from the regional commander in charge of the troops in that kingdom, sire. He told me that he had lost a large number of troops to this intruder named Luigi."

"Luigi...Who is he?" Tatanga asked.

Pulling out a file, the Goombo general continued, "My contact from the Darklands Kingdom said they've got a file on the intruder, sire. He is the younger twin of the famed Mario Brothers of the neighbouring Mushroom Kingdom."

"Ah. The younger Mario brother coming to the rescue, eh?" Tatanga exclaimed. "Any word on his location?"

"His last reported location was at the city of Nerimda, sire. It is highly likely that this Luigi fellow is going to try to take on the guardian at the capital Demphis."

"Excellent." Tatanga muttered slowly as he drummed his fingertips against each other. "This is where he shall fall to the mighty power of the Great Tatanga! Ensure that reinforcements are placed in the capital."

 **(Does this sound familiar to someone that has watched _The Simpsons_?)**

"Yes, sire." The general saluted before departing.

* * *

 **Uh, oh. Looks like there's a challenge coming up for Luigi! What awaits Luigi as he makes his way to the regional capital Demphis?**

 **Please read and review!**


	4. A battle

**Sorry about the long wait, folks. Had gotten some writer's block for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A battle

After staying at the city overnight, Luigi woke up early in preparation for his journey to the regional capital.

He had a quick breakfast before packing his belongings into his backpack and proceeded to check out.

"Good luck, Luigi, and be very careful!" The hotel owner told him as the plumber made his way out.

Luigi simply tipped his cap and nodded his thanks in reply before exiting.

During his trip to Demphis, Luigi encountered more enemy troops and managed to defeat them with his Superballs.

Eventually, he arrived at the entrance to the underground city Demphis, which is located inside a large, mountain-sized pyramid.

"Better be careful." Luigi thought to himself as he entered the underground city, unaware that he was being watched by a shadowed figure.

Seeing that Luigi has entered the underground city, the figure spoke to the radio.

"Send in the reinforcements, sir. The subject has entered the city." The figure said.

"Right away, sergeant." The major on the other end replied promptly.

As Luigi made his way through the streets, he had to turn on a flashlight due to the darkness inside.

"Mama mia." He chattered nervously. "This city sure gives me the creeps."

He carried on down the street, unaware that several figures were watching him nearby.

Seeing no one around, he remarked, "Hmmm...It's too quiet around here, unless..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard something from behind and turned.

A small rock from a nearby cliff has fallen off from where it was and shattered upon hitting the ground.

"Huh." Luigi said, unaware that at that very moment, a dark figure was approaching him from behind, armed with a baton.

However, just as the figure was about to smash its baton towards his head, he suddenly lifted a hand and grabbed onto the baton before turning to face the figure.

It was a larger-than-normal Goombo.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, eh?" Luigi asked just as more Goombos and Bombshell Koopas approached him from behind.

Before the Goombo could react, he suddenly lifted the baton, along with the Goombo, into the air and threw him to his back and let go.

The Goombo ended up hitting his approaching comrades as their planned ambush went south on them.

Aware that there are more enemy troops around him, Luigi prepared himself as he finished off the troops that were knocked over.

Sure enough, the enemy has planted several ambushes in the city, but Luigi was prepared.

Each time he encounters an ambush, he manages to turn the tables around against his enemies. What started out as an ambush, soon turned into a series of cries to retreat, and it didn't take long for Luigi to scare away the troops and rescue the imprisoned citizens.

Just as he finished dealing with another ambush, a giant fireball suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sailed over his head.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed as the giant fireball sailed over him. "Where did that fireball came from?"

Looking towards the source, he answered his own question when he saw a sphinx-like lion nearby, firing a giant fireball at him.

"You shall not pass!" The figure, who Luigi remembered to be known as a Gao, said as he fired more fireballs towards the plumber.

"We'll see about that, major!" Luigi replied before firing his superballs towards the Gao.

Sure enough, the superball did its job in defeating the enemy, and Luigi was able to carry on.

Along the way, Luigi encountered more Gaos and other enemies, but he was able to defeat them effortlessly and rescue several of the city's citizens.

Eventually, he reached the entrance to King Totomesu's quarters, which was guarded by two Gaos.

"Get out of here while you still can, plumber!" One of the Gao guards roared as they both fired giant fireballs towards Luigi.

"Make me!" Luigi retorted as he ducked before firing his superballs towards the creatures and defeated them both in just one shot.

"And now for Tatanga's lieutenant." Luigi thought to himself as he entered the guardian's quarters.

As he made his way through the quarters, Luigi braced himself for any possible traps or ambushes.

Eventually, he reached the throne room and is surprised to find it empty.

"Hmmm..." Luigi remarked. "Something's not right here. I found the throne room, but where is the..."

Just then, a loud, giant roar from behind cut out his sentence as he nervously turned back towards the doorway.

It was King Totomesu, who is clearly enraged by Luigi's entering of his quarters and is blocking the entrance.

"Who dares to enter my quarters without my permission?" The guardian roared as his eyes settled on Luigi.

"Ah, your majesty." Luigi swallowed. "I was...uh...touring the city and...uh...got lost and ended up here...and I was...looking for directions back to downtown."

However, it was clear that the guardian of the Birabuto Kingdom wasn't buying his explanation.

He walked closer to Luigi and roared at him loudly, blowing Luigi's cap off in the process.

"Nobody trespasses in my kingdom and gets away with it!" King Totomesu roared.

He then fires a giant fireball at Luigi, leading him to jump and duck.

"Yikes!" Luigi exclaimed as he leaped into the air, while King Totomesu looked up and prepares to fire another round of fireballs towards him.

Quickly, he allowed himself to fall fast and ducked those fireballs.

Landing on the floor, Luigi quickly fired some superballs at the guardian, which appeared to not be affecting him as he continued to fire fireballs towards him.

"He's not even responding to the superballs I'm firing." Luigi thought as he ducked from a fireball. "Looks like some drastic measures is needed."

He then skillfully reached into his backpack and grabbed one of his Electro-gloves and took off one of his Superball gloves.

"Time for some electro-therapy!" Luigi said, his left hand wearing an Electro-glove and his right hand wearing his Superball glove.

He then produced a hybrid Electro-Superball and fired it towards King Totomesu.

The Electro-Superball hit Totomesu right between his eyes, giving him an electric shock.

"Yah!" King Totomesu exclaimed as he was being electrocuted by the Electro-Superball.

Just then, Luigi noticed something on the guardian's neme and crown that was producing smoke as the electric shock came through.

The thing suddenly exploded and knocked out the guardian.

"Uh oh." Luigi remarked as he cautiously walked over to King Totomesu to see if he was alright.

For several moments, the guardian didn't respond as Luigi examined him.

Then, the Gao king woke up and as he regained consciousness, he rubbed his forehead.

"Ohhh my...what happened?" King Totomesu asked before seeing Luigi and added, "And what are you doing here in my quarters, green man?"

* * *

After explaining his quest to rescue Princess Daisy, the guardian of the Birabuto Kingdom nodded as his Gao guards and servants returned to their senses following Luigi's destruction of the mind-control device on his neme.

"I sure don't know how to thank you, Mr. Luigi." King Totomesu said to Luigi. "That alien invader Tatanga must have used a mind-control device that made me do those weird things, and good thing you arrived."

"Yes indeed, your majesty." Luigi nodded.

"However, I fear the worst for Princess Daisy, Mr. Luigi." King Totomesu continued. "Tatanga has imprisoned her in her own castle, and I don't think any of us will want to know what he has in store for her."

"Which also means that I better be off, your highness." Luigi said.

"Well, before you go, Mr. Luigi, I want to thank you for saving my kingdom, putting an end of Tatanga's control of me and rescuing all of the citizens." King Totomesu smiled. "If it weren't for you, the kingdom would be under dark times."

"Well, I'm just doing my job, your highness." Luigi smiled back.

"Speaking of time, I suggest you spend your night here in Demphis, Mr. Luigi." The guardian continued. "The next kingdom, Muda, is located across a major lake from here and the last boat to Nintanis for the night has departed a few moments ago, plus it will take days to get to the kingdom if you were to trek around the lake shore by foot."

"Good idea, your majesty." Luigi nodded. "I'm also quite worn out from my day and can use some rest."

"Excellant." King Totomesu smiled before ringing his bell and a Gao servant entered the throne room.

"Yes, sire?" The Gao asked.

"Toku, will you kind enough to show Mr. Luigi to the visitor room?" The king asked. "He is worn out from his travels and rescuing of our kingdom and can use some rest and accommodations."

"I'd be glad to, sire." The servant nodded before signaling Luigi to follow him.

* * *

 **So the Birabuto Kingdom has been liberated, with Tatanga's control of King Totomesu no more. However, Luigi's quest is far from over, as he still has to go through three more kingdoms before getting to Princess Daisy.**

 **What awaits Luigi in those kingdoms? Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


End file.
